The Truth Comes Out
by riah alice drake
Summary: Ghosts from the past come back for a visit with a bomb shell of a secrets to tell and a dead man gets an email about it. (One-Shot!)


The Truth Comes Out

After the seventh time his phone pings that annoying new email tone he gave in to his growing curiosity and found a secluded corner of a local makeshift library to connect to what passed as free Wi-Fi in his newest hideout surprised that anyone would have found him out let alone send a supposed dead man a camera-pone video. He should have known that chatty burnet intern would find a way to track him down when everyone else would (eventually and grudgingly) give up.

"Duds check this…" Darcy whispered before the drama exploded before Bruce's stunned eyes.

"He saved Ваш извините спрятать больше, чем вы когда-нибудь узнаем you чертовски ублюдок." The Black Widow snarled her fist raised for another blow "LET ME GO!" she screamed as Tony and Clint and even Fury dragged her back to the table while several other agents helped her victim up from the floor.

"That's enough Romanoff." Fury snapped glaring at her but Natasha shook her head furiously as her eyes stayed lock on the a dazed but furious 'Thunderbolt' Ross in front of her.

The seen shifted slightly distorting and shimmering as it zoomed in then quickly zoomed back out again and Bruce could tell that Darcy was shivering at the murders look in Ross's eyes as he glared across the conferees-room at her now realizing this was being filmed.

"It's **_YOUR_** fault he's the way he is." Widow continued making the room fall deathly silent and pulling the General's attention away from the amateur camerawoman and her STARK-TECH enhanced I-phone.

"…It would have worked you know… ** _He_** would have been right and it would have worked without a hitch but you just couldn't have that could you…so you did something about it." There was a collective gasp as everyone processed the news and even Banner flinched at the venom and meaning in her words.

Even with the now poor video quality (Darcy must have switched settings to look inconspicuous) he could see the rage clear in her eyes as she ripped herself free and dove across the table again with a well-placed hit to the ribs.

The volume was even more muffled now but thankfully he was still able to hear what she was beating into his long time enemy " ** _YOU DID THIS TO HIM YOU AND THAT SOOKIN SYN FATHER OF HIS!_** " she hissed dragging him back to his feet holding him be the collar as she barred her fist in his stomach again.

"You can't **_PROVE_** anything…" Ross snarled back spitting blood between them.

Bruce felt the arms of his chair snap as the Hulk roared savagely in his head but thankfully his vision didn't turn green as their combined rage flooded thought his veins. _'No more prove Ross man right…Hulk and Banner team now.'_ Hulk soothed as Bruce calmed enough to hit play again.

Once it was finished buffering the video started slowly showing Thor intervening with a determined and angered Captain America right on his heels and it seemed they were using every bit of their extra strength in dragging Natasha away as she tried to land another blow still snarling in her native tongue with as much fury as the Big Guy himself (in reality she was actually **_Scaring_** Hulk more than anything) and Bruce was impressed to see Clint and Fury where now fighting to restrain Tony "Stark if you don't calm the Fuck down right now I'm kicking you out." Fury threatened finally but Tony didn't let up with the curses or his struggle.

There was a blur of black and red as the assassin dodged both the Asgardian and super-soldier's attempts to subdue her after she amazingly struggled free from their combined holds. "You destroyed his life."

"Natasha don't." The words echoed loudly throughout the room even over the den from both Tony and Natasha's chose English and Russian shouts as another ghost from the past stepped into frame.

Both Bruce and the Hulk stared gaping at the computer screen as the newcomer rested a hand on the seething Avenger's shoulder " ** _He_** wouldn't want you doing this." She whispered her back ramrod straight toward the wheezing man now collapsed out of frame (Darcy hadn't thought to turn the camera back to wide screen yet so the image stayed on the pair of them silently staring each other down.)

"That's my girl." The General caulked thought a mouthful of his own blood when Natasha finally nodded while Betty whispered inaudibly in her ear sending her rocking back on her heels her arms now locked over her chest and her knuckles white against the coal back of her custom Black Widow cat suite.

Betty spun around making Bruce jump at the suddenness of it and the quickness of the now wide screen view he had of the scene.

"I AM NOT YOUR GIRL NOR AM I ANY RELATION TO YOU!" she bellowed her hands clenched at her sides and this time it was Natasha's restraining hand on her shoulder that calmed her as she leaned in to whisper something to her that even the enhanced voice recorder couldn't catch but a hint of the tension left them both as they nodded stiffly in agreement again both headed for the door.

When they reached it Betty looked back at her disowned father her jaw set as she spoke "I just came to tell you that I remember more about that night…that is to say I remember **_EVERYTHING."_**

Bruce felt Hulk growl a laugh not unlike his own at the flicker of fear in the General's eyes as she spoke.

"I remember that I saw you coming out of the lab just before the test but at the time I just thought you were looking for me….so I know that Natasha is absolutely right about what you did…And now they will too." She trailed off as the rest of the Avengers jumped to their feet once they had processed what they had just heard and Bruce saw lighting shaking the building as Thor's shoulders rolled back and his hand uncurled ever so slightly in the bottom of the screen.

"EVERYONE OUT **_NOW!"_** Fury ordered his eye never leaving the stone faced military man across from him. "Go cool off before I end up having paperwork up to my neck tomorrow."

He waits until at least Natasha, Betty, Tony and Thor have left leaving only Steve and Darcy behind him before he speaks again "You need to get the Fucking Hell out of my building and as far away from my sight as you can get." He snapped as Steve clasped a white knuckle hold on Ross's shoulder.

"Get your fucking hand off me!" Ross roared but Steve didn't release him "I don't appreciate the Language General." The Captain said simply and Bruce swore even with the low audio that he heard the sounds a shoulder bone being snapped out of place as Steve haled the still cursing man up and out the door a half second later.

"Miss Lewis you can stop recording now." Fury said with surprising gentles despite the rage coming off him in waves as he finally turned to face her.

Bruce heard a muttered curse but Fury grinned and held up his hand "Why don't you send that performance to our favorite…high tempered ocean loving explorers…before you completely erase I think the guys would get a real kick out of it before they come home from their vacation."

Banner gulped as the video froze on the former director's smug grin then picked up with a close up of the comically annoyed and disapproving look on Tony Stark's face.

"See what ya miss when you play hide and nearly drop off the planet?" he asked rolling his eyes "Now get back here before Natasha decides she's finally over you're dorky ass and starts attacking the towers window treatments."

Translations:

Ваш извините спрятать больше, чем вы когда-нибудь узнаем means:

"Your sorry hide more than you will ever know."

чертовски ублюдок means:

Damn bastard

SOOKIN SYN means:

Son of a bitch


End file.
